TA147
by NiceNipps
Summary: It's been over 30 years since the machines killed almost everyone. And now there might be another new threat to the Conners.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the terminator

T-A147

The first year after the attack on mankind was a tough one for Kat; she had blamed herself because her father was the one to create Sky Net. And billions of people were dead because of it. It took John to show her that she had no say in what her father had done and that she had something to look forward to. Kat hadn't understood till she came out of her daze and started to notice more and more about John. She noticed the way he walked even with the slight limp from his right leg injury from the TX. The way he kept going so that others would be able to also.

But most she noticed the way he smiled even though there really was nothing to smile for. And what that smile did to her insides. Scott had never affected her like that. She noticed that she felt empty when he left the room. She finally told herself that she did love him even if the terminator said they were to get married and never once mentioned love, she knew her fate was to love the leader of mankind. She would be his link to live.

John on the other hand had noticed Kat from the very beginning. Could any other women trick him to losing his gun then throws him into a cage. She had real spunk and he liked that. As the day had worn on he knew he liked her even more. But after the bombing he thought she was going to give up. It took all his control not to hit some sense into her. Make her lose her temper so she felt alive again. John had never gotten that far because slowly she came back to him and reacted once again. And he fell in love all over again.

Sometimes he would find himself just staring at her and when he did he would look away. God he didn't even know how she felt about him. Well he sort of did. She once said something along the lines of "in your dreams" and "you're a mess" like she was disgusted. But he was a man and when John Connor went for something he got it.

Over the course of two months he wooed her and she fell hard for him.

It was the middle of 2004 when they finally told each other how they felt.

John had just finished rechecking the food supply when he heard Kat scream from her room.

"Kat?" he yelled. "Kat, you ok?" but all he got back was a more muffled scream. So john went running to her door. He didn't even bother knocking on the door as he entered.

Kat was lying in bed and she was crying in her sleep. John walked to the bed and looked down on her. He told himself he wasn't going to touch her but the she yelled again and he gave up.

As he bent down he said "Kat wake up. Wake up it's only a dream." Slightly nudging her ha said again "wake up".

Like a gunshot Kat sat up and opened her eyes. She was so startled to have John in her room that her fisted hand connected with his jaw.

"God Kat that's a good right hook you got but can you practice on something other than my face." As John was talking Kat realized what she had done and said, "oh John I'm so sorry but I was dreaming of...of," but she couldn't finish because it still felt so real to her.

"Kat it's best if you do talk about it, especially with someone who cares." John was looking in her face and he saw new tears coming. He gave up the urge and he sat beside Kat and took her in his arms. She began to cry a little harder on his shoulder and talked about her dream.

She said it was so real because it happened just like on judgment day from the time the terminator put her into the truck and her fears of being killed all the way to when the TX shot her father._ That must have been her first scream thought John._ But the rest changed instead of the terminator shooting the TX he turned and shot John instead because that was his original program before he was sent back. W_as that her second muffled scream?_ Then Kat was alone and the bodies were everywhere billions of them from infants to the elderly. And she could smell it and feel the death. Then the cyborg army was marching over the bodies destroying them more and then one was right in front of her. And she screamed because the robot was so close and he was reaching for her…. And then she hit John.

All in the telling of her story Kat was sobbing and sniffling. When she had finished telling John held her tighter and rocked her. "Kat I'll be right here and nothing will hurt you I promise."

"John do y-you really c-care for me?" Kat was looking at John with tear-rimmed eyes and while he looked at her he knew he couldn't go on unless he told her the truth.

"Yes Kat I care for you very much because you see I love you. I think I have since Mike's basement." There he had said it and she just kept staring at him. _Great, John thought, now comes the part where she laughs in my face._ But she started to cry all over again.

"Oh, Kat now what'd I do to make you cry?" Kat looked at him and said "nothing I love you and these are tears of joy because you return my feelings." John looked at her then he did what he wanted to do for so long he kissed Kat.

Kat opened to the kiss and wrapped her arms more securely around John. Both thought that the other was a perfect snuggle fit. John couldn't keep his hands off Kat and she couldn't get enough of John. As the kiss progressed John started to slip the shirt of Kat.

"Kat, I want you so much." It was a murmured moan but Kat caught it nonetheless and she felt the same.

"John I want you, too. Please John." Within minutes of her plea John had taken the rest of her clothes off and his own. Kneeling on the bed her stared at her and said, "I love you Kat." And then he was kissing her all over again in more earnest.

Their loving was a new experience for both of them. Their climaxes were like they have never experienced. And as John lay half on half off Kat she whispered in his ear "I love you, too John Connor."

The next two months for John and Kat were happy for them. Kat found out she was pregnant and was shy at first to tell John. His reaction was jumping up and down and swinging Kat around. To say the least he was overjoyed to becoming a dad.

Kat was in her sixth month when people started to call in over the radio asking if anyone was still out there. John and Kat made sure that lines were not computerized before replying the location of a safe place at Krystal peak. Over the rest of Kat's pregnancy over a hundred people of all ages came to Krystal peak or KP to seek solace.

One family had been attacked and only two were left a father and his young 4-year-old son Kyle. John knew it was his father and a bond formed between the two.

Now the year is 2030 and John Connor has been attacked as the T-850 said he would have been, just two years in advance. But the machine never succeeded in killing Connor. He still lives much to the happiness of the resistance and John's wife and their children.

Kat and John Connor have four children. The oldest son, Robert, at 26 looks a lot like his father but his skills run more on his mother's side. At age eight he showed signs of being a caring person. Whenever a troupe came back form an attack or wounded people showed up he was there right along side the doctor helping out. So at age 18 he was given the role of Doctor Robert Connor and a good one also.

The second oldest, another boy named Josh, at 24 is the fighter. He would sit in at all the briefings and that's how he learned the aspects of warfare. Like all the young people he was taught the loading and care of all weapons. He is most like his fathers father a true warrior, the leader of his own unit.

The third child and only daughter, Sarah Jane (SJ for short), at 20 learned everything right next to her brothers. Her parents wanted her to be girl in every sense of the word but SJ had other thing to say about that. She was a girl but in the time being her welfare was key and to do that she had to learn to defend herself. She is also the translator in the family. Whenever a new family arrived and they spoke a language she did not know she would live with them until she could speak the tongue fluently, which never took over a year.

The youngest at 18 is Shane. Shane is the one sibling who is not able to do much like the other three. At the age of two there was a raid at a base they were staying at. During which Shane was hit by a T-801 ricocheted blast. He was blinded by the blow and lost feeling in his left arm. Though he was blind he grew up without fear. He knew ever inch of Krystal peak by heart and was the only one who did. There were places in the safe haven that his father would never imagine could be there. He was frustrated at a young age when all his friends and siblings were learning to shoot and defend themselves he wasn't given the chance until one day he bested Robert in a fist fight. Everyone was amazed that a blind boy could beat a teenage commando and doing it one handed. "I may not be able to see him but I can hear and smell him." and after that he was trained right along with everyone else. And he is now the head of family security.

In the command center in Krystal peak the top twenty personnel under the command of the Conners are holding a conference.

General Stone, the spy leader says, "we believe that a new plan has been hatched to kill Commander Conner. In a few days a new prototype will be launched that will change how we fight the machines. It is said that these new T's are almost undetectable. Like the T-850 their inside structure is machine but the outside is thicker skin. The dogs cannot distinguish between human and robot." There was a collective gasp and all eyes turned to see how Conner took the news. He just shrugged. His wife shook her head and something about stupid men. The statement made John smile slightly. Kat knew he was worried and they would talk about it later in private.

"Good gods how are we to tell now," asked General Hakes the only one to break the silence, "how are to protect Conner if we do not know how to catch T's coming into base camps?"

"There is only one way." All eyes were back on Stone. John and Kat especially. "The dogs can only do so much but there is mechanism that every robot needs, the chip. We have a devise that will read out a chip."

John finally spoke "how do you know it works and what do we have to do for it to work?" as he spoke he gestured to the group. That's when the head of the robot division stood up and set up a readout while speaking "using the 850 in the Conner possession I was able to make a working prototype." Pointing to the diagram he goes on "every machine has a chip located in the same location, here at the curve of the skull. The locator will only work when in inches from the skull. Inspections will have been done that way instead."

"And if a person fights back or freaks out we know it is one of them." John was smiling now.

"There is one more thing Conner." Stone was looking a little peaked.

"What?" Asked Kat.

Clearing his throat stone said, " we know that up until now all T's have been male in gender for appearance of strength and ego to scare us. Well now there are rumors of a female model of the T-850 coming our way."

"That isn't surprising," said John "the TX was female."

"Sir the robot became female to ensnare you or other members of this council. But now the flesh is soft and feminine." Stone was worried because he had six sons ranging from 5 to 30 and they weren't afraid of male robots but may be attracted to females without realizing it too late.

"Then women will have to be scanned as well. We will adjourn this meeting until the crew comes back from that raid up in Nebraska. When they do arrive have all members and new people scanned for insurance." With that John left the room and the others followed and went their own ways. Kat was following John to their living quarters. And a silent shadow followed them.

When new people started to arrive in the first weeks, room was running out. So they started to dig again only to find more empty storage units. One floor after another until they stopped at 50 floors down and each floor was the size of a three-story building. And they stopped there and more floors could be down there. Since they were already 1 mile under the surface in the main area of KP the last floor was 2 miles down. Each floor was then separated into three floors and then there were 150 floors. Some floors were split into apartments for single people. And a family, depending on the size was given half a floor or one "room". After which they could build walls and make it their own home. The last floors were converted into a hospital, mess hall, male and female locker rooms, food storage, wood and other building tools, and lastly weapons.

The only family that lived right on the main level of KP was the Conner family. One storage unite was empty so it was split in three floors and then into two "rooms". While the children were still little the family lived on one floor. But when they grew older they moved into there own "rooms".

Upon entering their home John slumped slightly. Kat gave a small sigh. "Kat ask the T850 to guide the door." With that she turned and asked him. The T turned and shut the door on his way out. "Now it's just you and me." saying that John grabbed his wife in a hug and then he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"John," she started "we can't pretend that the threat isn't out there. Until we can find a way to stop them we have to keep going. Until..."

"We find their base camp I am not safe." he finished for her. For the man who saved lives and is the leader of the resistance John looked old. Before he could comment on how old they were getting Robert came bursting in the door.

"Dad, Mom you've got to come. Josh has come back and they found an ambushed caravan. We're going to need lots of help on this one." While he was talking he was running around grabbing his medical supplies and more of his gear.

"How many wounded do you think there are?" John asked him.

"I don't know dad but there are a lot of them. Josh said he'd brief you while we work on them." So saying they headed to the hospital.

Josh was over seeing to the delivery of the wounded when they arrived. To Kat it looked like he had things well under way. He was a born leader and she was proud of him.

"Josh!" she yelled across the room. He looked up and smiled. _Some girl is going to love his smile,_ she thought. Walking across the separation he hugged her hard and kissed her forehead, he was much taller then her. "Mom, it's so good to see you after five months on the road. I hope you didn't worry too much." He said with a grin.

"Every mother worries over a child no matter how old they get. Now greet you father."

He didn't need much encouraging on that. He walked over to his father and to the surprise of his dad hugged him. "I've missed you too dad."

"It has been rather boring around here without you getting into trouble" the men laughed and then got to business.

"So tell us what happened?" Josh started to tell them how they were on there way home when the saw much more smoke then usual. "When we got there about ten T's had this group of people," he said while pointing at the large group "at gun point but the strange thing was they weren't firing. It was like they were waiting for orders. In the field T's already have orders to destroy the human race or a special target. They were just standing there guns at the ready and that was how we were able to take them down and save the people. Not all the people are harmed just the ones that got hit by the T's delayed timing in shooting at us."

"How far away was that from here?" asked Kat. Walking over to the new map or what was left of the US. Pointing to a location miles away he said "here," HE POINTED TO A spot and then continued, "right where Las Vegas used to be. We would have stopped some where else to help them but we had just learned that the base near there had been evacuated. So we brought them here. It took awhile but we made it and we only lost two of the severely wounded"

Robert was looking at a young girl just a foot away while Josh was talking. He looked up from his work and asked, "could you take all the non wounded and take them somewhere else so I know for sure how much help I'm going to take." Robert was always one to look at every one of his patients and rarely let anyone else help. There were not many wounded, as there seemed to be here.

Josh and John started asking people, that could understand them, that whoever was not hurt to please make their way to the stairs and down to the mess hall for an introduction to KP. About ¾ of the group was making their way to the stairs. "It'll take that many awhile to get down there but they'll make it. I'll make sure that people are down there to give them food and drinks. How many people do you think you'll take?" asked John.

Looking around Robert said "ten most likely, ask the Johnson twins, the laundry ladies and..."

"And don't forget Miss Emily Graham." Finished Josh in a little girl voice. Robert had a young aspiring nurse who had a crush on him. She was 18 and Robert liked her help more than ever. Things were serious between them and Robert was often found walking her home and speaking to her out of the hospital. The couple's parents hoped that they will make a match soon, they were great together.

"Yes and Emily, too. She is the most qualified to help." With that Robert stood up and walked to his next patient. Things went fast after that the help came and the wounded were patched up. The moving of the people was slower since the stair well was smaller. About he time Robert and the others finished the hospital was empty save filled beds.

"Well I guess I'll head on down and see to the…What the hell is that?" John was pointing to a trail of blood of the floor. It went out the door and door the steps. "It looks like someone in the group doesn't want our help" Josh said. Kat and John looked at each other. Worry lines on both their faces.

Both Robert and Josh looked from one to the other. Neither had been at the meeting earlier that day. "What's going on?" josh took a step closer to them.

"We go to follow that trail." John took of, his limp making it harder on him.

"Whoa there dad you got to tell us why you're wearing your 'oh shit' look?" Robert had his face set in a 'don't give me grief' look. "We don't have time," said Kat, "we'll tell you on the way." And so while making it down the stairs they gave the short version of a new T that was near undetectable and the plot to kill their dad.

"Oh shit I might have brought it in with me!" Josh was little pissed at himself.

"You couldn't have known, you were gone for 5 months. Josh do not blame yourself. Save that for the T's" Kat had stopped on the landing to the mess hall. "The tracks don't stop here. You would think they would want to blend in with the others?"

"Apparently not" said Josh gesturing to the drops. "They went further down."

John turned white fast. "The weapons," he said. They all ran down till the drops stopped at the female locker rooms. "Oh great another female one. I just hope no one is in there."

"Wouldn't someone have seen it leave the group?" Kat asked

"Not if it was the last one out the door. I want to go in first. It may only be programmed to kill dad and we want him to stay around longer." Josh slowly opened the door and looked in. "All's clear so far." He opened the door wider and walked in. Robert followed him, then John, and Kat last.

The blood trail went around some lockers and headed for the showers. They could hear talking and some curse words. Josh had to smile _the robot did know some fowl language._

"Dad," Josh whispered, "I don't think a T would talk like that. A machine doesn't know how." Josh walked a little faster and walked right to the open. What he saw was astounding. A girl was standing with no shirt on in front of a mirror. There was a large gash going down her left arm and she was trying to stop the bleeding. He waved Robert and John to go around the other way. Then leaning against a locker he said, "you know it won't stop without proper help."

The girl spun around. Josh was taken aback by the way she looked. She had long curly brown hair and big blue eyes. Looking down he saw a few scars on one shoulder and another across her belly. Looking back in her eyes he saw fear and that's how he knew she was a human. "What do you want?" she asked trying to sound fierce.

"What do I want? Hell you freaked some people I know half to death by not staying to get help. We could have killed you for thinking you were a Machine."

"A machine, me a low life piece of metal? You have got to be kinding." Reaching out a hand Josh said, "so why don't you come with me and we'll get you some help."

"I would prefer to be eaten by red ants then get help from a kook doctor. Doctors have done harm to me and mine more then I would like to remember." She was still holding her arm but she was swaying slightly on her feet.

"So now you're calling my brother a kook." Josh was having too much fun poking at the girl Kat realized.

"If he's a doctor yes!" she near shouted it. "I can take care of myself."

"And if you faint and bleed to death?" he left the meaning open.

"Then no one would mourn my passing." Josh could tell talking was an effort now so he nodded his head to Robert. And Robert was silently making his way to her.

"So you have no family? The kooks must have gotten them." At the mention of family an expression of pain spread across her face and then it was gone.

"You could say that. Please just let me alone. I've done this before. I'll even clean up after myself." Josh shook his head and said, "sorry but I got orders. NOW!" he yelled.

The girl was so startled by the yell she missed Robert coming from around a locker close to her and grabbing her around the waist. At the first touch she stated to fight but the loss of blood made it impossible to move and then in an instant she fainted.

"I'll take her to the hospital ASAP and get her fixed up. I'll send Jane down to clean up the blood." With that Robert, in a near run, left with his burden.

Kat, John, and Josh stood there and stared at each other, Kat broke the silence "I wonder who she is?"

John looked at her and sighed "we'll find out as soon as she wakes up. A girl with her gumpshin may be helpful to us."

"Yeah a girl with spunk is just what I need." Josh was already thinking of how he was going to test her abilities. Most of Josh's men were troublemakers and punks, but they were the best unit and they hardly had casualties.

"We'll see about that Josh but for now let her get better." Kat looked to John for support.

"Your mom is right give it some time we still don't know anything about her. She still should be scanned, just in case. Now I have a room full of people I need to greet and catalog." So saying John walked out of the room.

"Mom when I saw her I felt strange. But I didn't look at her all I saw were the scars and I wanted to hurt whoever had given them to her. Is that strange." Josh ran a hand through his hair. "I just meet her and even then she wasn't all that polite. Can affection come from that?"

Kat smiled at her boy. It was about time some girl caught Josh's eye. A man like him should never be alone. "In some cases it is like that. It just happens and others it takes time. Just be mindful that she is the right one before you do anything drastic."

Kat left Josh standing in the middle of the ladies locker room. He didn't leave until Jane came down to clean up.

Up in the mess hall the crowd was buzzing with voices but when John stood up in front of them they all quieted down.

"Hello and welcome to Krystal Peak. I hope that you will make this your new home. I am John Conner." At saying his name a cheer went up in the air. It always was unexpected when new people knew who he was, but his victories and battles were told all over. Gesturing his hands for quiet he continued. "All who wish to stay are welcomed but the stay is not free. You will be asked to do services. Ladies who can and are willing to cook may do so for the troops. Men who have military experience are greatly needed. Whatever your skill we may have a need for it. I will be sitting over by those doors" pointing to the other exit he continued, "and taking names and experiences. If you are in a family please have them together. Thank you." Jumping down from the table John walked through a slowly opening gap in the crowd towards the doors. His wife had already set up the table and record books for him.

Sitting down he began with the closest people. It was an elderly couple, he was a carpenter and she was a quilter. It took over two hours but by then every person and family were accounted for and given "rooms" or apartments.

Josh, striding up to his parents said, "we still have one that needs recording, but she is in no mood to talk."

"So she is awake?" Kat was walking to the door when Josh stopped her by saying, " yes she's awake but she had to be restrained. As soon as she woke up she attacked Robert." When he saw the worried looks on his face he laughed and said, "Robert was so stunned that he just stood there. Luckily I was there and restrained her. But Robert had to get a pack of ice for his face. Now she's babbling some language so I sent for SJ. Hopefully she can understand the girl."

Looking over at the girl John could hear her mumbling voice. He also saw that some of the other patients were staring at her and some looked worried. Some how the words she said were familiar but John could not figure out when he had heard them.

Josh walked up to the girl's cot and looked down at her. _I hope for your sake that you are human or we're going to have to kill you._ "I hope it doesn't come down to that." he hadn't realized he had talked out loud until his father said "Comes down to what?"

Josh looked at John and said, "that if she is a robot that we would have to kill her. We got two re-programmed ones already and another could create problems. She acts so normal that we may not be able to program her."

John just listened to his son. Josh had some pretty good ideas and theories. Most of his theories came out true. John just hoped that Josh's gut didn't get him into trouble.

Josh knew his dad was thinking but he wanted to think his mind out loud to get it straight. "And if she is a machine what does that mean for us? Totally undetectable machines. More reason to keep KP secret. You could be in more danger than ever."

"I know but she may be in shock. Why don't we wait for SJ, she will know how to talk to the girl. I for one would like to know how she got to be in that group."

"And alone to boot." Josh had just turned around when SJ came walking in the hospital. She was average height and a little plump but everyone loved her anyway. Her hair was slightly red but browner than that. And a lot of the men thought she had the nicest eyes; they were a steel gray and SJ's every expression could be seen. If there was a doorway to a soul SJ's eyes would be that door.

Her voice was calm, clear, and sweet when she said, "so I hear we have a babbler. Let's see if I can talk to her." Walking over to the girl SJ stood there and listened to her talk. After awhile she walked to her gathered family a with a look of confusion she said "I have no idea what language she is speaking. And I have never heard it before. I'm afraid we may not learn any thing from her."

There was a laugh and everyone looked at Josh. "We don't have time to wait for someone to learn her babble. We need info now. Don't you remember, down in the locker room she was speaking perfect English with no traces of race or culture. She just doesn't want to talk to us. Leave it to me and she'll talk." Walking back to her cot he continued "oh, she'll talk to me." the smirk on his face made the girls eyes widen.

Squatting down next to her cot her whispered to her, "why look so frightened unless you now something that will hurt this base and want to keep it to yourself." Pausing for a moment he looked at his dad and asked, "is that interrogating room open and are the 'tools' ready?" he had put a real emphasis on 'tools'. The look on her face made it clear she understood what they were. And she obviously did not like pain though she had shown she could take it.

A light whisper came out of her lips saying, "what do you want to know?" at her words the few people listening came closer to hear better.

"First what's your name?" Josh couldn't wait to hear her say it. The anticipation was making him hold his breath.

"Cora Perish." He was looking at her but she seemed to not be able to look at him.

"Where are you from?" she had to think longer on that one.

"I don't come from anywhere. I just live anywhere."

"Why is that?" asked Kat.

"When I was little my dad was always moving so we went with him." she looked as if a memory came to her. "I remember we lived once in Remnant Detroit, Down South, and North Montana. I remember there the most because we stayed there so long and were actually happy. The air was fresher and the water was cleaner. But then mom died because of a kook and dad just gave up after that." looking at Josh she had tears in her eyes. "I was ten when dad was killed by a T101 unit. We could have taken it but he wanted so badly to join mama. They didn't see me because dad had made me hide and to not come out until they were gone. I had to watch him die. I was alone after that. I made my own way and the next 9 years are blurred together." Looking away from them all she let the tears fall.

"Cora how did you end up with that group?" John had asked the question that everyone wanted to ask. "And why were there so many people in one group?"

"I had been traveling for two days straight when I happened upon a group of seven people. They gladly let me join. They had told me that there was a group further up that was setting up camp. We were going to stop to eat with them." She shifted slightly against the bonds and cleared her throat. "When we got there more people then we thought were there. Almost the whole group that was brought here." A smile was playing on her lips. "It was fun at first. Kids got together and were playing tag, the teenagers were comparing muscles to impress the girls, and the elders were cooking and joking amongst themselves."

She looked at John. "It seemed all the talk was about how if they could just make it to KP the Conners would see that they would be safe. They weren't wrong were they Mr. Conner?"

John shook his head; "no they weren't wrong. They can be safe here. So can you if you wish it."

It was Cora's turn to shake her head, "I should keep moving but I suppose I will have to stay till the kook says I'm ok to travel." Robert's face was half swollen but everyone laughed when he smiled and said "and this kook may never tell you you're ok."

"As soon as the skin tightens up I'm going to be up whether you say so or not."

"What I tell ya Dad, spunk." Cora looked from John to Josh and lingered on Josh.

"Let her finish the story guys before we discuss any thing else," Kat sounded like she was reading a good book and couldn't wait to read what was next. "Go on Cora tell us what happened."

Cora took a deep breath and continued "the older ladies had spread all the food out when they came." The look in her eyes was pain and hate. "They surrounded us but didn't fire at first. They just stood there and waited. One of the older men moved and he was shot. More men moved and they were shot. But when no one moved no one was shot."

"How were you injured?" asked Robert.

"That would be after eight hours of standing in the same position people were getting tired. Just when everyone thought we would all die from falling in exhaustion we heard gunfire outside of the circle. One of the T's in front of me fell and it grazed me. I guess that was when you and your men came?" Cora asked Josh.

"Yeah it was. But she's right dad, the T's were standing around waiting for something. It couldn't have been more drones. The number they had could have wiped the whole group out in two minutes flat. We opened fire, they turned and stared and then they fired."

"That is strange." Said John. He was rubbing his chin, a normal thinking habit of his. "I wonder if this has something to do with the new line?" he was talking to himself so no one answered. "That reminds me. Cora we have to run one more test on you," smiling he added, "but don't worry the 'kook' won't do it…" he was going to say 'I will' but Josh beat him to it.

"Josh I think its best if your dad did the test. You've been gone and don't now about the devise yet," Kat told her son.

"Ok mom but I want to stay to learn." At Kat's nod Robert brought the devise to John. The devise looked like a ball cap of the early 1990's. The only difference being that there was no bill and it was wired and flashing. John took the devise and told Cora that it wont hurt one bit. John put the hat on Cora and Josh held his breath. The hat was connected to an old monitor. After a length of beeping it stopped.

"Well," asked Josh.

"Negative," replied Robert. "No sign of a chip." Everyone let out a sigh of relief, especially Cora and Josh.

"Sorry for the scare on you Cora. We just had make sure you would be a welcome addition to KP." Kat smiled at her and left. John looked at Cora and said the same and followed his wife. But at the door he called out to SJ, "ask her to teach you her babble."

SJ looked at Cora and asked, "may I learn your babble?" Cora looked surprised then laughing said, "I was speaking exactly that babble or gibberish. So there is nothing to learn."

"Darn I was hoping to get over the sudden boredom I'm in by staying with someone to learn a new language." Getting up from her chair SJ looked at both her brothers and said, "see both of you at dinner?" At each nod she smiled then said her good byes till then and left.

Now with just Robert and Josh in the room Cora was a little more relaxed. _If the mean one, what was his name, Josh would just leave I could talk to the doc by myself._ Just as she was thinking this Josh was thinking how he still had to file a report with his commanders about the raid. "Ah Robert are you going to be ok with Cora if I leave?"

"She's in no condition to do anything yet. And she's still restrained."

Smiling at Robert's face Josh nodded and was turning to leave when he remembered something. Looking at the little captive he squatted down next to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back later to talk more about those nine years you seem to be forgetting." With that Josh got up and left the room.

Robert looked at Josh's retreating back and wondered what Josh had told her. He also wondered when there would be a good time to tell his family something he had discovered about Cora.

"Can I get up now?" Cora's voice brought Robert out of his reflections.

"I can let the ropes loose but you need to rest for a while before you get up." He went over to her bed and started to undo the restraints. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me? You can trust me but until then your secret is safe with me." Robert noticed that Coras right arm came up to touch the underside of her left arm, where the cut had been the deepest. "All I ask is that you don't harm anyone while you're here. I'll let you get some rest."

Coras arm shot out and she caught Robert's hand. "thank you," she said, "I didn't know kooks could be human and I would gladly call you Doctor now. And I won't be here lon enough to hurt any one." Her arm fell back down to the bed and her eye lids were drupping with exhaustion.

"one last thing before I go," he was looking around the floor, "how long do you need to rest before Josh comes down here?"

"At least 24 hours, I'll be sleeping most of the time. And disturbing my restoration cycle can get him killed. And that would be more than hurting anyone." She was smiling one minute and sleeping the next. At least to Robert it appeared like sleep.

Shrugging he walked over to his desk. _When she's ready she'll tell me what's up. Now it's time for dinner._ Robert left the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep 

Beep

Beep

Beep

Cora was nine again and the robots had just killed her dad. He had told her to stay hidden until they had gone but they had found her. One reached out to grab her.

Beep

Beep

Why weren't they shooting her like they had everyone else? What did they want? Where are they taking me? The T-101 had a powerful and painful grip on young Cora's right arm. He just kept walking. Soon other robots dragging or carrying young people joined the T-101 that had Cora. The group grew to a number Cora could not count to.

Beep

Beep

Cora had been crying for a while now and she didn't notice the building they had come to. There were so many more T-101's crammed together. The ones holding children went down steps were beeping noises were coming from.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Cora awoke from her cycle by the constant beeping. She hadn't had the dream in a long time. Why now when she was the safest she had ever been? Though here was not where she was coming to in the first place. The stupid robots had found her faster then they had last time.

Cora sat up a little and noticed the hospital was dark. "What time is it?" A cold emotionless voice replied, "**3:34am**." _3:30 in the morning and I'm still here. I should be gone by now._ Cora hadn't stayed long in one place. The robots found her too fast. _Maybe they find you because you don't stay in a place long enough to become anonymous._ The KP could be a place for Cora to be totally welcomed. If this was the safest place to be in the war, why not stay? _Because they would kill you if they found out you were one of the enemy. I'm not a cyborg I'm an android, Android 147 or T-A147 as friends knew her._

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Computer what's up with the beeping?"

"**Damage detection.**" Came the cold reply.

"Location"

"**Left Triceps brachii enhancing wires severed; left Teres major muscle enhances severed; left Coracobrachialis severed.**"

"So that's the left under arm?" Cora was rolling her eyes. _Like I didn't know that already._ The stupid informer was so boring and technical.

"**Yes.**"

"And is damage fixable?"

"**Yes.**"

"Send directions to main chip for memory upload."

"**Confirmed.**"

While Cora waited for the download she flexed her hurting arm. She could shut off the pain receptors but she wanted to feel more human than she was. She was going to be as human as possible from now on. Ok so that may not be possible. The bastards had done work on her and other test subjects that made the cyborg look old.

Beep

"What now?"

"**Directions for upgrade downloaded.**"

"Thanks. Now turn off. No more beeping." Cora smirked at her system advisors' referrals to her fixing herself as an upgrade. All she usually did was reconnect the wires. _Now all I have to do is find what I need to fix my problems._ The hard part was the Conners finding out about her. Robert already suspected and she liked him for not telling on her.

And Josh Conners, my what a looker but what an attitude. I just let him think I was helpless and only until I can fix myself and get out before I blow my own cover. Maybe I could make time for a little fun this trip. It's been so long since I had some real fun.

"I'll have to ask Robert to help me and that means I'll have to tell him." Cora had told only one other person not of the T-A's who she was. Or more to the point what she is. "I'll have to get a promise out of Robert first. He may freak but he'll stay to his word."

Cora laid back down and shut down to rest. And the dream continued.

The hall down the steps was a number of cells; each with children grouped by ages 5 to 12 and the sexes. Cora was thrown into one of girls her age. The cell was already cramped and Cora seemed to completely fill it. Most of the captured children were crying and no one older was there to comfort him or her.

The hours seemed to pass slowly for Cora. Standing up was making her legs ache and leaning against some one else seemed cruel, so she hadn't. After a few hours T-101's stopped dragging kids down the steps. Most of the children were quiet now. The younger ones were the noisemakers.

Then the big doors at the end of the hall were opened and big machines came out. Each machine had a similar cell that the children were in attached to it. One stopped at Cora's cell, it opened the door and a voice announced "**Enter cell now or die.**"

There was frenzy as girls behind Cora pushed and shoved her. So she let them and was pushed into another cell. Once all the girls were in the cell door closed and a locking noise was heard. Cora had always been brave but so many robots scared her and now they had her.

The machine moved back to the big doors and went through. What Cora saw she didn't see for long because she smelled something funny and then the room went dark.

Cora had awoken to find herself in a tube filled with liquid and another tube in her mouth which made it possible to breathe. Other tubes were attached to different parts of her body. That's when she felt had she was naked and also felt someone watching her. She looked around and saw other girls in same devises. Girls of all ages 5 to 12. And then she saw the robots keeping guard. One was assigned to each tube. It seemed that once she opened her eyes the T would leave and return again. And each time she went back to sleep.

Cora didn't know how long she slept the last time the T came but when she re-awoke they let her out. And she didn't look the same. Cora's hair had grown done to her ankles and she was taller. Most of the other girls noticed the same traits about themselves. When a screen on a wall came on it told the girls they had been in 'shut down' mode for three years.

Cora couldn't believe it she was now 13 instead of almost 10. While she was thinking this a voice inside her head said, "**move along to plug in side wall with your identification number on it.**" _Identification number, where's that? _"**It has been tattooed on your left shoulder.**" Cora looked and there on her shoulder was the tattoo T-A147. Looking over at the wall she saw others going to their spots and she found hers. Thinking it was funny that they should be listening to robots Cora still went to her place.

As soon as she stepped up a cord came out of the wall and scanned her left shoulder. Then another came out and attached itself to her right under arm. Instantly she could see what the robot on the screen saw and that's when orders came in. Detailed files of people and places and how to use it to get closer to them. Files of every kind were downloaded while she was asleep. Memories of how to fix herself and combat techniques. All for the purpose of the total control over humans. Because Cora knew she was no longer human but patr machine.

Other material pertaining to the T-A projects was also downloaded. How and why children were picked. How many children used and the number of rejects and accepted ones. And many more numbers and status reports. What caught her eye were the rejects. All older the children were when programmed the more likely to fail. And death the only solution.

"**Prime target: Kill John Conner and family. Secondary target: destroy resistance bases and commanders.**"

Cora thought it weird that she should follow the orders but she obeyed, at first. Dying was not on her to do list.

The wall let every child now ages 10 to 15 go. All acted human but had cyborg programs. Human emotions still intact but strengths enhanced. Feeling embarrassed by being naked in front of others Cora found clothes and left the building in search of the Conner family.

Cora's first encounter with another 'human' was two days after she left the robot base. She was walking and thinking why she had to listen to some stupid machine when a man jumped her. He was flown ten feet by pure robotic instinct. The man had gotten back up and laughed, "we could use a young man like you on are side. How about it, want to join a real resistance team?" That had been the beginning of her turn from the orders she was given.

For two more years she had spent with the man and his pack, which consisted of twenty men, thirteen women, and no children. Children were sent to a place called KP. Cora was never told where KP was or told what it was but she was glad kids could be safe somewhere. During the two years she found out why her orders were strange to her and why she had to erase them without damaging her other programs. If she was to be any help to the fight against robots she needed to be like them. And for computer work she had to get help and that meant telling someone about herself.

The only person she could trust was John Conner but she didn't know where he was so that left one other person, his T-101. Everyone knew that one had tried to kill him and failed. Now it worked for him as a bodyguard. And the only way was a message to KP.

Cora had sent lots of messages there before and one more wouldn't make a difference. She had gotten up early and sent out a letter to KP with this message:

To KP: Uncle BOB 

**Need HELP!**

**SYSTEMS check**

**BAD wiring**

**Come quick**

**From Colorado: T-A CORA**

Cora had waited two weeks but no reply had come. She was forever going to try to find the Conners and destroy them. Then one day three weeks after she had sent the letter he came. The group had freaked at his arrival but his papers assured his clearance from Conner. He had only stopped to talk to her commander then proceeded to her not looking right or left but keeping a steady eye on her.

"Cora," he had said. How had he known it was her?

"Yes" she had replied clearly.

"Walk with me." It was a strange thing to hear from a cyborg but he had been reprogrammed. Cora had nodded and they started to walk. "Tell me about SYSTEMS BAD. And how I can HELP!"

Cora told him everything she remembered, from her dad dying to his coming. They had been walking for hours and when she was done he stopped, so she stopped. He asked her, "you only want the programs of primary and secondary to be erased, why not all?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I wish to help the resistance and killing the Conners and destroying basses and their commanders will not help. For the past two years it has taken much of my energy not to destroy all who live in that camp." She had gestured to the fires in the distance. "I want it to stop. I wish to stay an android but not have to listen to the orders they have given me. Help me"

He had nodded and set to work. They had walked back to camp and entered her tent. There, he was going for her head when she told him her main chip was not located there but in her right arm. Laying down he went to work. Cutting her open and working two hours on erasing her primary and secondary orders. When he was done he stood and was about to leave when she asked, "how will I know I don't have to follow them?"

Half turned to leave he looked at her and said, "shut down for the night and your advisor will tell you your new directives as soon as you awake."

"So that's who that voice is." And it came clear to her. She had always thought the voice was the main computer, but now she knew it was her systems advisor and guide.

When she came out of her thoughts she looked up to thank BOB but he was gone.

She had shut down for the night and in the morning her advisor clearly said a new directive "**Primary target: find and help erase other T-Androids orders. Secondary Target: stay free and help the resistance.**" Cora sighed with relief that she no longer had to waste energy on trying to kill her friends. _And my advisor doesn't sound unhappy about my new orders. She just sounds the same as always, bored._

"How am I suppose to help other T-A's? I don't know what BOB did."

"**Memory enhanced to accomplish task.**"

"Show me" Her computer always listened to her and Cora learned the need to say 'please' was not needed.

But her joy in her new 'upgrade' was cut short by sounds of gunfire and screams. Running out of her tent she saw three T-101's walking through camp killing anything that had a pulse. One looked right at her and as he was about to fire he stopped. _I don't compute as human._ Walking right up to him she grabbed his skull and crushed it. One down two to go. People she had grown to like were staring at her as if she was a freak, but they didn't stop her. She killed both of the other T-101's and was sitting on the ground when everyone she had saved pointed guns at her. "We think it might be best if you left." One man had said it but all had agreed upon it. Nodding she got her stuff and left.

Cora spent three years trying to fit in at new bases but most people saw her as an outsider. In those years she had encountered twenty other T-A's all of which asked help to be put back to normal. One was not asking but showing that it had to be stopped.

It was a T-A male a few years older than Cora. He had come in unnoticed and started to shoot up the base he nearly succeeded but Cora had heard the fires and came to stop it. BOB had left a code on how to approach a hostile T-A and to shut it down long enough to reprogram it. Cora had done many times before and one more was not going to be different, but she had been wrong. The robots had started to get reports about Rogue T-A agents changing the programming and weakening the machines defenses. This T-A knew who she was and had been given another target.

"**Target T-Android 147 you must return with me to be rebooted. Comply or be destroyed.**"

_Return, he's got to be kidding right. _"Like hell I'm coming with you. I work for the resistance now."

"**Then be terminated.**" Cora heard the beeping before he showed his arm to her. There on his arm was his self-destruct bomb.

Beep

Beep

Beep

The bomb went off as Cora as running. And that's when she woke up back at KP, four years later to the constant beeping. "Stop the beeping!" she yelled out load.

"What beeping, Cora?" It was Robert. Cora just stared at him. "OK, if you don't want to tell me that's fine." He was sitting at his desk and he went back to what he must have been doing before her yell startled him.

"Robert?" She started quietly. "If I tell you, you have got to swear on some one you love that you will not tell."

"Ok," was his reply. "Not just ok Robert it has to be the whole promise."

Holding up his right hand Robert said, "I, Robert Conner do promise on my family and the love of my life Emily Graham that I will not tell anyone what Cora Perish is about to tell me." He smiled at Cora as he finished.

"That was quit good." Robert shrugged like he had done it before.

"I had a lot of practice. I'm doctor confidentiality is key. If patients ask it to be kept quiet I promise. And I keep my promises."

"I hold you to your promise Robert Conner but when I tell you it's ok to tell, you may." Cora made herself sound like a queen giving orders. It worked by making Robert smile.

"First tell me about the beeping?"

"The beeping is my computer telling me I need to make repairs." Cora watched his expression looking for a sign of surprise but if was he didn't show it.

"Repairs?" he asked cautiously, the only hint of surprise in him.

"I'm a human cyborg other wise known as an Android." Now a look of horror crossed his face. "Remember Robert you promised." He had risen from his chair. "Just let me explain before you do harm to my word that I would not hurt any one while I was here." Robert looked at her and must have seen the sincerity on her face because he sat back down and moved his wheel chair closer to her bed. _Good he knows it would be better if no one else heard this right now._

"Most of what I told you earlier was true. I was born Cora Perish, daughter to George and Martha Perish. Like I said we moved a lot. Mom died when I was 7 and Dad died two days before my 10 birthday. What I didn't tell you was that a T robot found me but it didn't kill me. Instead it took me to a base where they had collected other children." She went on to explain three years of not remembering and waking up 13 and as an android. Cora told Robert her first orders and how she fought them for two years. When she started to explain how she had sent a message to uncle BOB he asked her, "BOB? Who's BOB?"

Cora smiled, "you know him as the shadow to your father." She could tell Robert was thinking who it could be. She knew he had figured it out when his face showed some real surprise.

"Not dad's T-805?"

"Yeah he helped me reprogram myself and made it possible for me to do the same for other T-A's."

"How did you get the message to him? I know that each message is scanned and read and reread for protection."

"I told you I had sent letters before. I knew that if Uncle BOB could not be located inside the defense teams the letter would be posted on all bulletin boards for non-personnel to read. John Conners never let his 'shadow into conference rooms with him. Every one knew that, even an outsider like me. Once the letter had been read and posted he could read it and understand what it said."

"But how, all you wrote was need help, systems check, bad wiring, come quick, and then location and name?"

"Yes, but people didn't notice it was coded. The words help, systems, and bad are the only words capitalized. John's shadow would have picked up on those words. They are the primary code words for a robot in distress. So he came and helped me."

Cora went on to explain how for the next seven years she wondered around the remains of the US in search of other T-A's. She had helped over 30 others like her and they in turn have been out helping the resistance and T-A's find a new reason for living.

Cora stopped at Robert's next question, "how did you end up with that caravan last night?"

"The same as I told you and everyone else." Cora told Robert her memory.

Cora had been traveling for two days straight when she heard a group of people ahead. Following them carefully she waited until they rested to make her move. Cora had walked out of a forest of old cars and machines. At first they were worried about her sudden appearance but she talked normal and hadn't tried to kill anyone.

At the time Cora had carried guns on her, one of the men noticed and asked what she did for a living. She had told the whole group, a total of seven, that she protected groups traveling wherever they were going. The men laughed and to prove that she was trustworthy she asked someone to point out a spot. One of the men did and it was quit a distance away. She pulled her gun as quick as any old fashioned gunslinger and shot the spot dead on.

After that they gladly let her join. The women had told Cora that they were trying to catch up with another group further ahead. The leader of Cora's group wanted to catch them before they made camp to eat. Cora had shifted under the watchful eyes of the women as they talked. It wasn't uncommon to see women with guns and who was able to protect herself so Cora had no idea why they kept staring.

When Cora spotted the other group there were more people then she thought. It was fun for Cora, who never had siblings to watch kids getting together and playing tag. She noticed teenagers were comparing muscles to impress the girls, which was a ratio of 2 girls to every five boys. And the elders were sitting around campfires resting their feet, cooking, and joking amongst themselves.

Cora over heard a fatter woman over one fire say to another, "this is not just our caravan there are six or seven, we lost track after we started dinner." _Six or seven, how am I suppose to protect all of them. The noise level alone could atract them._ Then Cora saw that several men had guns but most were in poor condition that a miracle would happen if they fired. But hope was what drove these people.

Over the years during and after her reprogramming she had tried to find the elusive Krystal Peak and even more the great John Conner. These people wanted to find it and it may take them time to find it. "I know where KP is." She heard a middle aged man say, "that's how we know what direction to take." _If the robots ever found someone like you mister they would kill everyone's dreams by destroying it and all that lived in it._

"I wouldn't proclaim it too loud if I were you," stated another man before Cora could. "Robots have ears everywhere now." Most nodded and talk moved onto not how to get there but what they would do when they arrived. Most were saying it would just be nice to live in a place that was safe.

What would it be like to live in a place where you could be safe; A place where you didn't do the protecting but someone who loved you could protect you? Is there such a man that could protect a woman stronger than him? If he loved you he could.

Cora knew that she would keep moving after she saw her new friends to KP. She may stay for awhile and see what the place was all about. _All I have to do is not draw to much attention to myself and from kooks_ _they would be the only ones able to see me for what I really am._

Cora took her plate to get some food from the big spread when they came. The look in everyone's eyes was surprise and hate. Most of the people had lost loved one's to these monsters and would hate anything that was made with wires and pipes, even her.

There were a little under a dozen T-101's and they surrounded the group, but didn't fire at first. They just stood there and waited. One of the older men moved and he was shot. More men moved and they were shot. But when no one moved no shots were fired.

And Cora knew why. The machines were still looking for the entire rogue T-A's and she was the first to escape them and their programming. When she had first escaped she had learned that she was suppose to report back at three month intervals. When she stopped checking in they sent one T to find out why. She ended up killing it and the rest that were sent. It seemed that in some places, more than others, the robots caught up with her. It would be no different now. The T's were here for her.

Cora was fed up with waiting eight hours for the stupid machines to make a move. She was about to move when she heard gun fire. The older of the groups fell first from exhaustion then the children were yelled at to get down. Cora could see laser beams going out and into the group. A man next to her was hit but not badly by her calculations. A T was hit in front of Cora and as it fell his blaster went off and the laser hit the underside of her arm.

The pain was unbearable for a normal person but even more for her when the stupid guidance system was trying to tell her what the damage was and beeping at the same time and all Cora wanted to do was kill some T's before she had to flee. _If anyone sees what's under the skin I could be in real trouble._

As Cora was about to leave a little girl cried out next to her. Looking down at her she saw that the girls dad must have been hit. "Help me," she said in a small child voice, "I think my daddy is dead." Looking at the man and kneeling down Cora had a flash of her holding her own father as he died. She put her fingers on the man's throat and felt a pulse. "Your daddy is going to be ok. Let the nice men who helped us take care of him." Cora smiled down at the girl and was about to turn and leave when the girl said, "thank you T-A147." _The girl knew._ "What did you call me?"

"It's right there," she pointed at Cora's tattoo. "Isn't that your name?" Cora smiled and said, "No my name is Cora and the tattoo is how many T robots I've helped kill." The girls eyes got big and she said, "then you must be real tough." Cora ruffled the girl's hair and was leaving again.

But then she thought better of it. _Better to leave on the move and not draw to much attention to myself._ While walking Cora realized that she needed real supplies to repair herself with. _I'll go to the base these men came from and then leave with my groceries._ But then she heard a name she thought she would not hear, Conner.

There was a Conner in the unit that had saved the caravan. _But what one? _She listened in and found out that John's military boy, Josh was leading the unit. Cora saw him from a distance and was taken aback that he was handsome and that she felt something for him. _And you don't even know him, only by his reputation as a good fighter and being John's son._ Then Cora heard they weren't going to stop at the nearest base but going straight to KP. _It's not far?_ Looking around and scanning she checked if they were being followed. _Nope, those T's know nothing of stealth and move like trains, making as much noise as possible._ So knowing no one was following them, Cora decided to tag along.

The caravan moved fast even with the wounded being carried on old gutted cars and in a few hours they reached what looked like an abandoned mine. Josh moved to the head of the caravan and talked into a rock. _Must be an intercom, _Cora thought. In a few seconds the wall opened and fifty men came out to help the people inside. Cora stayed in the middle out of notice range.

The group were marched into a large open room where they were asked to wait for further instructions. Cora was about to quietly leave when she remembered that she had no idea where to find supplies. Talking inward to her guidance she said, "try to find a map of this facility and print it into memory." "**Yes,**" came the reply. _So much for not staying long._

Josh was over seeing to the removal of the wounded when several people arrived; A middle aged women, a kook by the looks of him, and …John Conner. "Josh!" yelled the women, _his mother, _Cora thought. She didn't look like she could be his mother, _make a note of her affection for him._ Josh walked across the separation and hugged her hard and kissed her forehead,_ what would it be like for him to kiss her? Where did that come from? _"**From your under developed senses of love**." _Shut up, _she told her GS. They talked for awhile and Cora could tell the family bond was strong in their family. _Probably why they have survived for so long. They sure do seem to smile a lot._

Cora was so fascinated by the family that she watched as Josh hugged the legend she had only heard about and it seemed others witnessed this exchange, too. They talked also and smiled more and Cora felt that in the moment she could smile pain and all. When they looked at the group she knew they were talking about the strange attack on this large group of people.

When they walked a distance to a map on the wall she said, "zoom," and her GS did. On the right side of the map Cora saw a map of KP and her GS copied it. "Also do the map of the US." Josh pointed and continued talking. _Must be discussing where they found us._

Cora was watching the Conners, especially Josh and John, that she almost missed the kook looking at her. He said something and all the Conners looked in her direction. Josh nodded and made his way to people and asked if they were hurt to follow "that man," pointing to the kook, down to the hospital. Cora decided to follow the unhurt people to the mess hall.

Cora was walking down the stairs last when she saw a door that read 'Ladies Lockers.' _They must have some supplies in there, some to stop the bleeding. And no one will miss me if I sneak away._ She made her way through the doors and through a short hall. When she entered the locker rooms there were literally hundreds of lockers. _This place needs a map all by itself._ "**Map located at first right off of hall.**" "And how do you know this?" "**Main map showed sub map locations.**" Walking to the right Cora found the map and had her GS copy it. Following the directions Cora found her way to the first aid kit and one of the many showers.

"And that's how you found me, " Cora finished. She looked at roberts face to read his reaction. Finally after a long pause he smiled.

"Josh sure would like to learn some of those unused profanities you know." And he laughed and Cora couldn't help herself either.

"Red ants? That's what you said. Red ants instead of a kook helping you? I'm truly hurt by that ramark Cora." Cora blushed under his teasing.

"well now you know why. I've been worked on a lot and half the time the kooks are machines." Robert could tell that the talking was taking a toll on Cora. He looked down at his old watch and saw how late it was.

"Cora it's late and I want to fresh of mind when I come to see you tomorrow so rest."

He was standing to leave when Cora's hand shot out and firmly yet gently held his. "Robert thank you for hearing me out."

"your welcome. But Cora they will need to know. I mean people like you could put a complete end to the war we thought was almost over."

Cora nodded and let go of Robert. As he left the hospital Cora laid back down and closed her eyes but didn't sleep. The scene of Josh threatening her come to her mind over and over.

Cora was restrained to a bed. _Well I did attack that kook and he is one of the Conners._ And to release stress she was resiting her two objectives backwards.

**Ecnatsiser eht pleh dna eerf yats: tegrat yradnoces. Sredro sdiordnAT rehto esare pleh dna dnif :tegrat yramirP. **In the locker room she had spoken perfect English with no traces of race or culture. She just didn't want to talk to a kook. She only used her made up language to freak people out and to keep her unfocused on the pain. It was a technique she used a lot. People, more to the point stupid people couldn't figure out what she was saying and she could resight her goals.

But Josh Conner had looked at her with that evil smirk on his face and her eyes had widened. He walked over to her and squated down next to her and whispered, "why look so frightened unless you now something that will hurt this base and want to keep it to yourself." Pausing for a moment he looked at his Conner and asked, "is that interrogating room open and are the 'tools' ready?" he had put a real emphasis on 'tools'.

_Tools? Torture tools? What if they open me up with one and saw what I was made of? No questions asked they would put a bullet in my head. And I would die._ Not that Cora couldn't stand the pain of being tortured she jus didn't want to die.

She wet her lips and softly said, "what do you want to know?" at her words the few people listening came closer to hear better. Josh she noticed smiled but only a little. _Let him think she was scared of pain because some time I'll show him._

"First what's your name?" Josh seemed to to be able to wait.

"Cora Perish," just gushed out. For years she went by annonomous names like Jill and Jane. Why now. _I want to tell him the truth._ He was looking at her and she seemed to not be able to look at him. _Wht is his look making me feel like blushing._ "**because no man has had the gale to look at you that way before.**" _Shut up._ She yelled at her GS.

"Where are you from?" she had to think longer on that one. _I come from a machine base bent on destroying the human race. Like that's going to work I saving my life._

"I don't come from anywhere. I just live anywhere," was what she finally said

"Why is that?" asked Kat.

"When I was little my dad was always moving so we went with him." she had let the memory come to her. "I remember we lived once in Remnant Detroit, Down South, and North Montana. I remember there the most because we stayed there so long and were actually happy. The air was fresher and the water was cleaner. But then mom died because of a kook and dad just gave up after that."

Looking at Josh she had tears in her eyes. Tears she had thought were dried up long ago. "I was ten when dad was killed by a T101 unit. We could have taken it but he wanted so badly to join mama. They didn't see me because dad had made me hide and to not come out until they were gone. I had to watch him die. I was alone after that. I made my own way and the next 9 years are blurred together." Looking away from them all she let the tears fall. _And all the while living alone and trusting no one especially myself._

"Cora how did you end up with that group?" John Conner asked the question she was waiting for. "And why were there so many people in one group?" W_hy hadn't they asked anyone from upstairs._Still she answered.

"I had been traveling for two days straight when I happened upon a group of seven people. They gladly let me join. They had told me that there was a group further up that was setting up camp. We were going to stop to eat with them." She shifted slightly feeling uncmfortable under so many eyes.

She felt the bonds groan but controlled herself not to brake them and then cleared her throat. "When we got there more people then we thought were there. Almost the whole group that was brought here." A smile was playing on her lips. "It was fun at first. Kids got together and were playing tag, the teenagers were comparing muscles to impress the girls, and the elders were cooking and joking amongst themselves."

She looked at John who to her was an older version of Josh. "It seemed all the talk was about how if they could just make it to KP the Conners would see that they would be safe. They weren't wrong were they Mr. Conner?"

John Conner had shook his head; "no they weren't wrong. They can be safe here. So can you if you wish it."

It was Cora's turn to shake her head, "I should keep moving but I suppose I will have to stay till the kook says I'm ok to travel."_ And it wouldn't take to long. This kook is going to be surprised with my recovery._ Cora looke over to see the kooks face was half swollen but everyone laughed when he smiled and said "and this kook may never tell you you're ok."

"As soon as the skin tightens up I'm going to be up whether you say so or not." _And no one will be able to stop me._

"What I tell ya Dad, spunk." Cora looked from John to Josh and lingered on Josh. _What was he talking about? Spunk, me, noway? Mines true grit and a little touch of metal._

"Let her finish the story guys before we discuss any thing else," Kat Conner sounded like she was reading a good book and couldn't wait to read what was next. "Go on Cora tell us what happened." _No wonder the Conners have lasted this long.this women must keep them in line._

Cora took a deep breath and continued "the older ladies had spread all the food out when they came." She let the pain and hate show. "They surrounded us but didn't fire at first. They just stood there and waited. One of the older men moved and he was shot. More men moved and they were shot. But when no one moved no one was shot."

"How were you injured?" asked the kook. Cora stared at him and replied.

"That would be after eight hours of standing in the same position people were getting tired. Just when everyone thought we would all die from falling in exhaustion we heard gunfire outside of the circle. One of the T's in front of me fell and it grazed me. I guess that was when you and your men came?" Cora asked Josh.

"Yeah it was. But she's right dad, the T's were standing around waiting for something. It couldn't have been more drones. The number they had could have wiped the whole group out in two minutes flat. We opened fire, they turned and stared and then they fired."

"That is strange." Said Conner. Cora noticed he was rubbing his chin,_ he must be thinking_. "I wonder if this has something to do with the new line?" he was talking to himself so no one answered. "That reminds me. Cora we have to run one more test on you," _test? _He must have seen her nervousness so he smiled then added, "but don't worry the 'kook' won't do it…" he was going to say 'I will' but Josh beat him to it.

"Josh I think its best if your dad did the test. You've been gone and don't now about the devise yet," Kat told her son. _Device, was it to check her functions? _Cora was making herself nervous by jumping to conclusions.

"Ok mom but I want to stay to learn." _And Josh was acting like a five year old who didn't get to ride the bike first._

At Kat's nod to the kook brought the devise to John. The devise looked like a ball cap of the early 1990's. The only difference being that there was no bill and it was wired and flashing. John took the devise and told Cora that it wont hurt one bit._ Maybe not to humans but to a machine with their chip up there yes._ John put the hat on Cora and Josh held his breath. The hat was connected to an old monitor. After a length of beeping it stopped.

"Well," asked Josh.

"Negative," replied Robert. "No sign of a chip." Everyone let out a sigh of relief, especially Cora and Josh. Why Cora was holding her breath she didn't know. _Thank goodness they didn't know the chip was located in her arm not he skull._ Mrs. Conner broke Cora out of her thoughts by saying, "sorry for the scare on you Cora. We just had make sure you would be a welcome addition to KP." Kat smiled at her and left. John looked at Cora and said the same and followed his wife. But at the door he called out to SJ, "ask her to teach you her babble."

SJ looked at Cora and asked, "may I learn your babble?" Cora thought _NO, _then laughing said, "I was speaking exactly that babble or gibberish. So there is nothing to learn."

SJ was talking to her brothers but Cora wasn't paying attetion. The beeping in her head had stated up again and it was driving her inisane and tense. But when it was just Robert and Josh in the room Cora was a little more relaxed. _If the mean one, what was his name, Josh would just leave I could talk to the doc by myself._ Just as she was thinking this Josh said, "ah Robert are you going to be ok with Cora if I leave?"

"She's in no condition to do anything yet. And she's still restrained."

Smiling at Robert's face Josh nodded and was turning to leave when he looked back at the Cora and squatted down next to her. Cora held her breath because he was so close then he whispered in her ear, "I'll be back later to talk more about those nine years you seem to be forgetting." With that Josh got up and left the room.

"Can I get up now?" Cora's voice must have brought Robert out of his thoughts and Cora knew they were on her. _He looks smart maybe he knows something already._

"I can let the ropes loose but you need to rest for a while before you get up." He said as he went over to her bed and started to undo the restraints. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me? You can trust me but until then your secret is safe with me." Coras right arm came up to touch the underside of her left arm in a defensive move to where the cut had been the deepest. "All I ask is that you don't harm anyone while you're here. I'll let you get some rest." _I would never harm anyone now. But he doesn't know that._

Cora shot her amr out and caught Robert's hand. "thank you," she said, "I didn't know kooks could be human and I would gladly call you Doctor now. And I won't be here long enough to hurt any one." And that was the more true then anything else she might have told any one in a long time. Her arm fell back down to the bed and she felt her eye lids drupping with exhaustion. But roberts voice opened her eyes again.

"one last thing before I go," he was looking around the floor, "how long do you need to rest before Josh comes down here?"

"At least 24 hours, I'll be sleeping most of the time. And disturbing my restoration cycle can get him killed. And that would be more than hurting anyone." She had given away a little information but she couldn't help smiling. Her eyes closed she relaked and let her cycle work on her wiring. _At least to Robert it appears like I'm asleep_.

Cora relaxed even more when she heard Robert leave the room.


End file.
